Two Minute Date
by 122 Generation
Summary: With White being a workaholic for the BW Agency she can never spare enough room for downtime, let alone sleep. For Black, he decides to make use of White's spare two minutes of her day for a date, and use it well. Agencyshipping one-shot!


**Two Minute Date**

"Prez, will you go on a date with me?" asked Black. "We could have dinner, watch a movie, and treat you to desert!"

"Listen, Black, I've only got two minutes of free time until the next shooting for the agency! We'll have to be back at the hotel by then!" White protested. "Besides, you've got to come too and help us!"

"Aw, Prez, two minutes is enough time!" Black replied. "I'll promise you we'll make it!"

In fact, they were in front of one of Castelia City's hotels. Black, who finally considered asking his same-age boss on a date, finally came up with the courage to do so. But with White's endless agenda with the agency there was never a moment that Black could ask her for a date, let alone White sparing the time to go on one.

After a few days in Castelia, he asked.

"Seriously, Black," White protested as Black grasped her hand to lead her to the road.

"Taxi!" he called and waved.

White raised an eyebrow while looking to her side. On the road, an incoming taxi really did appear in front of them. She watched Black open the door for her with one hand and used his other hand, holding White's, to lead her in.

"You've planned this?" White was surprised at the _timing_ that Black had.

"Yeah…"

By the time White had gotten into taxi and Black had gotten into the other side, he said, "Okay, to the nearest café!"

"The nearest café?" White tried putting the pieces together while the taxi began to move. "But that would mean –"

The taxi drove just two metres forward (just over two yards) and stopped. Knowing White's tight schedule and agenda, Black quickly got out of the taxi first and dragged White outside where a table for two was sitting right outside.

"Have a seat, Prez," Black offered the chair to her.

White quickly sat down and looked at her watch for time. Black sat across from her and quickly a waiter brought them two cups of tea.

"Thank you," Black hastily said and drank a sip of his tea.

White had also taken a sip of her tea when Black got up.

"Okay, we're done. Time to go!" Black declared.

He took White's hand, dragged her out of her seat, and they ran over to the business next door, which was actually a fine dining restaurant. Again, a table for two was set for them. White quickly rushed to take her seat as Black took his. A waiter brought them two plates of salad.

"Ooh, yum!" White eyed the food and snatched one bite of her salad.

"It's good, isn't it?" Black also took one bite, and when he had swallowed it and put down his fork he said, "Check!"

White had already gotten up when Black had paid for the bill and tips they got up and walked over to the store next door. It was, actually, an electronics shop with the latest display of television screens showcased near the window.

The BW Agency president saw, you guessed it, two chairs facing the showcase. Unlike the previous times before, they had no table. White was amused to see that a bag of popcorn was laid out on top of each chair. Black took his seat first and White followed his lead.

"How much time do we have left, Prez?" he asked.

"Uh… fifty-three seconds," White replied.

They munched on their popcorn while a commercial for the BW Agency aired, which was promoting the agency's performances around Unova and its neighbouring regions. The stars were, unsurprisingly, a select few of White's stars, although in only Black's eyes he could see Musha floating around in the background.

"Well, we're done!" White got up this time, surprising Black. They put down their popcorn and went to the sidewalk once more.

"Taxi!" Black waved. The same taxi from before pulled up and he helped White into the backseat before getting into the front. "To the nearest café, please. We're on a really tight schedule. "

"Yeah," White added. "We only have thirty-four seconds. Hurry!"

She slammed the door shut and the taxi began to move in reverse. Seconds later, they had pulled up in front of the café they went to in the first place.

"Thank you," Black said as he got out. "Come on, Prez!"

White opened the taxi door to get to the table chair in a mere three steps. Black and White sat down in the chairs and the waiter brought them a slice of cake, one each for Black and his boss.

Picking up their forks, Black and White took a large bite of their cake. And then Black asked for the bill and paid for the cakes and the tea. He then took a paper bag, wrapping up the remaining cake in a box, and presented it to White.

"Can't forget this," he noted.

White rolled her eyes and went over to the taxi. She jumped in the front seat and Black jumped into the backseat.

"To the hotel, please. We only have thirteen seconds!" she tapped at her watch.

The taxi began moving in reverse and two metres/yards later they stopped in front of the hotel where White was staying at. White got out first, followed by Black.

"What did I tell you, Prez?" Black grinned. "Two minutes!"

"Not quite…" White looked at her watch. "We still have six seconds, so I'll mark the occasion."

White put a hand behind Black and pulled him towards her, meeting his lips with hers, and Black returned the pull by wrapped his arms around White's waist. They held the embrace for a precious five seconds before they pulled apart from each other.

"And that wraps it up, our date," Black said. "What do you think, Prez?"

"I guess I… I… Never mind," White stuttered. "Thanks for the date, Black."

"It's been my pleasure, Prez," Black grinned again. "Now, what to do…?"

White glanced at her watch just once more. "It's back to work! Come on, we're going to be late for the agency's shooting!"

* * *

**It's short, but simple, and is inspired by an episode of "How I met Your Mother". Review please!**


End file.
